Pointless Mumbling
by Noke Neko Lover
Summary: Continuing from the last one. Except...something about waffels, a banana peel, the dictionary again, and kareoke night!
1. All Hail the Waffels!

Don't own, don't sue... Just think of all the possibilities if I actually owned DN Angel. -sighs- But sadly, I don't. So there.

Dark: Hey, Daisuke?

Daisuke: Yeah Dark?

Dark: I'm bored. Go get Satoshi and try to kill each other by shoving down your tongue down each other's throats.

Daisuke: You want us to do what?!

Dark: -smirks- you hears me. Do it.

Daisuke: I'm not gonna do it just because you want pleaseurable entertainment and because your bored.

Dark: Fine...then go make me some gosh darn it waffles!

Daisuke: GET IT YOURSELF!

Dark: But I'm too lazy at the moment.

Daisuke: ARGH! Fine! I'll make you the darn retarded waffles!

Dark: You know what? I don't want waffles anymore.

Daisuke: Then what DO you want?

Dark: French toast.

Daisuke: What next, you want me to go and get Riku-chan and ask her if she would want to go on a date with you?

Dark: You can DO THAT?! Why haven't you told me of this?

Daisuke: Sarcasum Dark!

Dark: oh, but can you?

Daisuke: The day that she says yes, is the day that Krad will dye the same hair color as yours.

Dark: Really? Then he'll actually have a sense of style. Instead of that blondie hair.

Krad: Whadda say Dark?

Dark: Daisuke said that's gonna go and make us waffles!

Daisuke: When did I agree to that?

Dark: Just now. Go get the waffles already!

Daisuke: -anime angry mark- Do you WANT the waffles, or NOT?!

Dark: Can I have some strawberries on top?

Daisuke: Sure! And I'll go get you a maid and then we can get Satoshi-kun and we can all play the hoky-poky!

Krad: How the halo 2 did I end up coming here?

Daisuke: Dark started it!

Dark: yeah well, Daisuke didn't want to make me waffles in the first place.

Satoshi: Who wanted waffles?

Krad: Dark did, Satoshi-sama.

Dark: And make them the way that I want them Daisuke.

Daisuke: What the # is wrong with you Dark?!?!?! I'm not gonna make you the flippin' waffles, if you keep on saying that you don't want them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark: Geez Daisuke! You could've told me that in the first place!

Krad: Where have you been during the last five minutes?

Satoshi: And why waffles?

Dark: I've been here thank you very much Krad. And waffles are de'lick'ious, Creepy Boy.

Satoshi: I'm not Creepy Boy!

Krad: Your an imbacile Dark.

Dark: And there you go saying words that I have as to no clue as to what they mean!

Satoshi: How the halo 2 did we end up here?

Dark: I dUNno!

Daisuke: Here are your bloody darn waffles!

Krad: Don't do that Dark. -looks at Dark-

Dark: -shoving waffles in his mouth- What? There waffelicios!

Satoshi: -bonks Dark-

Daisuke: -pretends that he didn't bonk Dark, but he did- LALalLALALa!

Krad: -eats the waffles that Dark didn't finish eating- Hey Satoshi-sama. These are waffelicious!

Satoshi: I want some!

Daisuke: There's more inside your house, Satoshi-kun.

-everybody stops as to what they were doing, and go running to Satoshi's house-

Dark: -picks himself up- ugh, what happended? -slips on a banana peel and falls on the floor unconcious- (once again )

A/N: Another one finished! R&R! 


	2. When you play with a firehose

Don't own, don't sue!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Daisuke: What are you guys doing over there?

Dark: -hides the dictionary behind his back- Nothing!

Risa: -takes the dictionary from Dark- Hey! What's this?

Riku: -takes the dictionary that Risa took from Dark- Why do you have a dictionary Dark?

Dark: -takes the dictionary back- How come _YOU_ don't have a dictionary?

Risa: Tuchae Dark-san.

Riku; 'Coz I'm not too stupid enough to actually read it out of a dictionary!

Dark: -snickers- She said _dic_tionary.

Risa: I don't get it.

Daisuke: I think that your better off not knowing, Risa-san. -.-'

Riku: -realizes as to what Dark said- Stinkin' pervert! **ERO HENTEI!!!!** _HENTEI!!!!!_ _**LOLI-CON!!!!!!!!!!**_

Dark: Well it's not my fault that I think the way that I do.

Riku: Then who should we blame this on?

Dark: Krad's to blame! Him and his sadiosits' type of living!

Krad: -Is right behind Dark- Whadda say about me Mousey?

Dark: Oh lookie! There's Creepy boy!!!

Satoshi: I'm not creepy boy! If I'm creepy boy, then your a perverted idiot!

Dark: That's a _smexy_ perverted idiot to you, creepy boy.

Satoshi:...your hopeless Dark...

Dark: Yeah well, at least I'm not some weird gay creepy boy.

Risa: -jumps up and down- Oh! Oh! Then who am I?

Riku: Your still Risa, Risa.

Risa: -pouts- But I want to be called something!

Krad: I have one for you.

Risa: What?! What?!

Krad: Idiotic fangirl. TT

Risa: YAY! I'm idiotic!...HEY!

Krad: What? It suits you!

Risa: Then what about Riku?

Satoshi: Tomboy?

Riku: ehhhhhh...OKAY!

Risa: Then what about you? -points to Krad-

Dark: Homicidal hunter! -snickers- Or -more snickers- Gay dude!

Satoshi: Dark, your lucky that there are witnessess this time around.

Krad: **You**. **_Die_.** **Tommorow**. **Night**.

Dark: It's a date!

-everybody falls face first to the floor-

Dark: _GEEZ_! I was kidding! No need to be so serious about it!!!!

Satoshi: Who _EVER_ takes you seriouslly?

Dark: All of you just now.

Krad: Shut up Mousey!

Dark: And another thing!

Krad: What?

Dark: Why do you always call me Mousey? Why not Dark, Krad?

Krad: 'Coz right now, your acting like a bafoon!

Dark: Well so_oor_rryyy!

Satoshi: No you aren't.

Dark: Who asked you?

Daisuke: Technically, it was for everybody to answer, Dark.

Dark: You jnow what? All of you just shut up!

Krad: -takes in a huge amount of air- That's my line Dark.

Dark: -starts jumping up and down in joy- you said my name! YOU SAID MY NAME!!!!!!!!

Krad: -leaves room with Satoshi, Riku, and Daisuke leaving as well-

Dark: WAIT! COME BACK! DAISUKE! YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: -comes running back- It is?! PUT IT OUT! _**PUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Dark: Just kiddin' ya! -wink-

Daisuke: **GEEZ**!

Riku; -also comes back running- OMFG! YOUR HAIR'S ON _FIRE_?! I'LL PUT IT OUT!!!! -gets a firehose out of nowhere- I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!

Daisuke: _**YIKES!**_ -dodges and it hits Dark instead-

-everybody comes back and find an unconcious Dark on the floor wet.-

Krad: I wanna know...but at the same time...I don't wanna know.

Satoshi:...you...got him out with a firehose, didn't you...

Risa: But! Dark-san said that Niwa-kun's hair was on fire!

Riku: AGAIN?! I'LL SAVE YOU ONCE AGAIN DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!!! -gets the same firehose and points it to Daisuke- HOLD STILL!!!!

Daisuke: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -ducks and the water hits Risa unconcious-

Krad: You are my idol right now Harada-san.

Riku: YOUR HAIR'S ON _FIRE_ TOO?! -squirts the hose at Krad-

Krad: _NO_! -dodges at it hits Satoshi- LOOK OUT SATOSHI-SAMA!

Satoshi; Wha? -sees the water and ducks and it hits Dark-

Dark: ugh, what happened? -gets hit with the water- OOF!

Daisuke: Anybody up for some waffles?

Riku: -puts firehose down and goes to Daisuke- OH! ME!

Satoshi: uh, what the heck!

Krad: If master Satoshi-sama wants some, then I want some!

Risa: -wakes up from being unconcious- I want some too!

-everybody except Dark, leaves the room and Takeshi goes in-

Takeshi: What the hell happened here?

-Takeshi notices the hose-

Takeshi: Oh! A HOSE! WHAT _EVER _SHALL I POINT THE WATER AT?! -looks at Dark-

Dark: -wakes up from the water hose attack(again -.-') and notices Takeshi pointing the hose at him- OH NO YOU DON'T BUDDY! I'm NOT gonna go unconcious once again and you can't make-"

Takeshi: -Gets the hose and 'accidentlly' hits Dark with it. Thus, making Dark unconcious again- My bad. -runs away from the scene of the crime-

Sango-chan1: OMFG! DARK-SAN?! ARE YOU OKAY?! -runs up to him-

-Sango-chan finds Dark unconcious-

Sango-chan: -Is shocked that Dark-san is there- Do my eyes decive me? Is this THE Dark Mousey? -squeal- -evil gleam in her eyes- I know what to do with you Dark... -starts pulling Dark away, when Dark finally wakes up(riku utahan: _AGAIN_?! **STUPID** BAKA!!!!) and thinks of a way to get out of this-

Dark: -gets up and finds both the firehose(r.u.: Seriouslly, that's getting old here noke.) and also finds Takeshi unconcious _BECAUSE_ of the hose- I'm not going with you Sango-san.

Sango-chan: -stops and tries to figure out as to what Dark just said because she was staring at his body(A/N: And you call ME the pervert here, Sango-chan!), only to figure out that he was goona wet himself for her- OH DARK-SAN! OF COURSE I'LL LET YOU WET YOURSELF! DON'T BE STUPID SILLY!!!

Dark: And I thought that Risa was _DENSE_. -opens the hose and knocks Sango-chan unconcious-(Srry Sango-chan. Riku made me do it!)

Dark: Now that I have her unconcious...-drags Sango's body to a near-by closet- I'll just finish it for her. hehehehehehe!

Daisuke: -opens closet to find Dark inside there with another girl- DARK?! HOW COULD YOU?!?! AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT YOU AND SATOSHI HAVE BEEN THROUGH!!!!!!!!! -leaves the closet open and tries to find Satoshi to show him-

Satoshi: -comes by the closet and notices Dark there- Hey, Daisuke said that if I came over here, that I would be heart broken. But I don't see what the big deal is...-finally sees as to what's going on- You _BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ -runs away-

Dark: -sees all of this and not really caring-...Back to work then it is...-and closes the door before very akward sounds coming from it-

Daisuke: Shouldn't we be stopping him Satoshi-kun? -looks at the noise-making closet, with concern-

Satoshi: No. Leave them there.

Daisuke: But...

Satoshi: HEY! At least we get to finally have some time away from him. Think about that Daisuke.

Daisuke: You have a point...although, you do realize someone else is gonna find them in there like that, right?

Satoshi: True. But it won't be our fault.

Daisuke: Right. Let's go join everybody else then!

Satoshi: Yup. Lets go.

-And both go back to the rest of the gang-

Meanwhile...

-Emiko walks by her closet, and suddenlly there are noises inside of it-

Emiko: I wonder what that is? -starts to open the door- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Dark and Sango-chan both stop doing 'it' to find Emiko there-

Emiko: -picks up a broom- So that's where I left it. -And walks away-

Dark: -looks over at Sango-chan and closes the door once again- Oh well. Now, where were we?

THE END

* * *

1: Sango-chan's one of my friends. Nickname for her.

A/N: TA DA! ANOTHER ONE FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!! THere's only gonna be one more. 'Coz I don't wanna type anymore flippin' bull's crap.  
R&R PLEASE!!!


	3. Kareoke Night!

Disclaimer; DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!!!! ('W')

* * *

Krad: Everybody...due to the lack of enter_tain_ment around here, I present Satoshi-sama singing a song by **_Madonna_**!

Satoshi: _I made it through the wilderness_

Mio: WTF?!

Satoshi:_ Somehow I made it through_

Dark: HAHAHAHA!! I knew he would be gay, but this is too soon!!!

Risa: _Didn't know how lost I was. Until I found you. I was beat, incomplete. I'd been had, I was sad and blue. But you made me feel. Yeah, you made me feel. Shiny and new._

Dark: HERE COMES THE BEST PART!!!

Satoshi: _Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin. -stares at Daisuke- When your heart beats. Next to mine. Gonna give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you. 'Cause only love can last._

Dark: -sings to Krad- _You're so fine and you're mine. Make me strong, yeah you make me bold. Oh your love thawed out. Yeah, your love thawed out._

Satoshi: _What was scared and cold._

Takeshi: OMFL**!!!(1)**

Riku: _Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin. -stares at Daisuke- When your heart beats. Next to mine. Gonna give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you. 'Cause only love can last._

Kosuke: RUN EMIKO!!! IT'S THE **_APOCOLYPS_**!!!

Satoshi: _Oooh, oooh, oooh[3x[_

Dark: -turns to Daisuke- you know...you do realize that he's talking about you, right?

Satoshi: _You're so fine and you're mine. I'll be yours 'till the end of time. 'Cause you made me feel. Yeah, you made me feel. I've nothing to hide._

Daisuke: -blushes because it is true-

Risa: -tries to get Dark's attention- _Like a virgin, ooh, ooh. Like a virgin. Feels so good inside. When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me._

Dark: -is oblivious and is watching Krad out of the corner of his eye-

Krad: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._ -turns and starts to kiss Dark and leads him into a closet to do stuff(cough)-

Risa: -goes home, heartbroken-

Satoshi: _Ooh, baby._ -leads Daisuke into a closet next to the one that Krad and Dark went into-

Mio: _Can't you hear my heart beat. For the very first time?_ -looks at Takeshi and leads him to a bedroom-

Everybody:_ Like a virgin. Touched for the very first time. Like a virgin. -stares at Daisuke- When your heart beats. Next to mine. Gonna give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast. Been saving it all for you. 'Cause only love can last._

Satoshi: -comes out of the closet with Daisuke- Bye everybody!

Daisuke: -pouts- why do I _always_ have to be the uke?

THE END FOR GOOD!!

* * *

**(1)** **O**h **M**y **F**reakin' **L**ard!

Reviews are awfully appriciated for this kitty! If you don't give me reviews...then I won't wear my thinking collar!


End file.
